Goodnight
by KageOkami666
Summary: A disaster of a date ends on a good note Inspired by Goodnight by Evanescence


**Title:** Goodnight

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None - it's fluffy

**Setting:** G1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A disaster of a date ends on a good note Inspired by Goodnight by Evanescence

AN: It's not beta-read. Sorry for totally butchering Jazz's accent.

To Jazz the evening had been a complete disaster from poorly planned beginning to abrupt end it had been something that would have given even Unicron nightmares.

To Prowl it had gone fine. It was far from perfect but he had enjoyed his company for most of the evening.

Both mechs had spent vorns fantasizing how their lives together would play out, perfect and bursting with love. Each date would be a magnificent collection of magical moments drawing them deeper into the love they felt for one another till the fateful day they bonded and completed one another to the very core of their being. Both had their fantasies but neither expecting the other to have similar ideas in mind. Both thought they would suffer an unrequited love, keeping the status quo that rather than ruin what they had now.

This date, their first date had been terrible. The date had been hastily thrown together last minute and the movie they saw was beyond horrible. Even after he and Jazz were injured responding to a Decepticon attack that aside from the battle and the injuries he had enjoyed his evening simply because he had spent it with Jazz

Though now as he helped Jazz back to his quarters from the medbay Prowl could tell Jazz was not viewing their evening so optimistically. As he helped Jazz get situated on his berth he paused hearing Jazz's deep inhale worrying he had somehow hurt the saboteur.

Before he could ask Jazz what was wrong Jazz's exhale shuddered as he whispered "Prowler, ahm so sarrah. Ahr first date was supposed ta be perfect, ah ruined it."

Taking Jazz's limp hand in his Prowl brought it to his lips pressing a firm kiss to the knuckles as he sank to kneel before the mech he hoped to one day make his bond mate.

Offering a clumsy smile Prowl whispered back "I will not lie to you and say that this date was perfect… It was a strategic nightmare; even so, I wouldn't mind trying again because I enjoyed the time I got to spend with you."

As the silence between them grew awkward Prowl cursed his gaucheness, fearing he had said too much Prowl stood prepared to dismiss himself mumbling a quick goodnight and something about Ratchet and wrenches. As he turned to leave the barest ghost of a touch at his wrist caused him to glance down. Seeing the outstretched fingers reach for him Prowl couldn't help guiding his wrist towards those questing fingers, contented when they closed around his wrist loosely keeping him in place, relieved to be allowed to stay even if only for a few more moments.

As he watched Jazz, watch him, he almost missed Jazz's single question "stay?"

After a moment's hesitation "is it really okay?"

"Yeah mech," Jazz said even as he began to shift further back on his berth making room for Prowl with an impish smirk. "An technically we nevah got ta finish arh date. Ah want as much time with mah Prowler as ah can get."

As he lay down facing Jazz he couldn't help smiling "As long as you don't hog the berth and push me off in the middle of the night I don't know how this time together could go wrong"

"An as long a yah intakes don't rattle in yer recharge I don't think we'll ave any inssues."

As they settled in to recharge the two mechs cuddled finding they fit together perfectly like piece in a puzzle long separated.

Watching Jazz drift into recharge Prowl couldn't help kissing his helm before settling completely and drifting himself as he hummed the lullaby he had loved long ago.

Goodnight, sleep tight

No more tears

In the morning I'll be here

And when we say goodnight,

Dry your eyes

Because we said goodnight,

And not goodbye

We said goodnight

And not goodbye

Post script AN: Not feeling too strong about the ending but I think I am somewhat satisfied with this. I know it could be better with more descriptions and detail but for now it is short and sweet because at this point I just want to try to get back to writing and it amounting to more then a mostly incomplete work on my computer like so many ideas that have come to me in the last two years.


End file.
